


Did you mean to say, I think?

by Prettyunique



Series: Scenes I need in season 7. [19]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative ending for the last episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you mean to say, I think?

* * *

The doorbell rings at Jane 's townhouse. 

 

"Hey Tommy, what you doing here?"

 

Jane hugs him, opens the door wider and Tommy steps inside.

 

"Do you want a beer?,"

"Better not, I'm driving,"

 

They go to the couch.

 

"Where's TJ?"

"He's with ma," replies Tommy 

"Ok...what did you do?"

"Nothing...why?"

"You obviously came to tell me something, or ask me something,"

"I just came to send some time with my big sister before she disappeared to Washington."

"Why don't I believe you," 

"So, you all packed?"  
"Yep, all done," replies Jane

"Wow, FBI huh,"

 

Jane takes a breath and answers on the breath out.

 

"Yea,"

"What's wrong you having second thoughts?"

"Not really,"

"Not really?"  
"I'm just thinking about unfinished business."  
"An old case?" replies Tommy  
"In a way." replies   
"This is about you and Maura, right."

"What about me and Maura?"

"Oh I don't know,the fact that you're in love with her,"

 

Jane looks at him.

 

"Jane, you may still see me as your stupid younger brother, but I see the way you look at her."

"I'm not,"

"Not what," replies Tommy 

 

Jane exhales.

 

"How do you know,"

"I've known for years...I mean when she rejected me, I saw it in her eyes,"

"You saw me in her eyes,"

No, but when I saw you two together after that, it became clearer,"

"There's no way I'm ever telling her,"

"Why not...Jane you've looked after me and you've given loads of advice, so it's my turn to give you a little bit of advice."

 

Tommy takes Jane's hand.

 

"Life is too short, if you find someone that's gonna make you happy...that you love."

 

Jane looks at him.

 

"Grab it with both hands. What have you got to lose?"  
"My best friend." replies Jane  
"If you don't you'll regret it, trust me when I say she feels the same way."  
"Because you saw it in her eyes,"

"Yes,"

 

Tommy picks up Jane's phone on the table.

 

"No time like the present." 

"You want me to tell her on the phone, Tommy I can't,"

"Just call her and invite her for dinner or something tomorrow night,"

"No its too late, I'm leaving in 3 days,"

"Don't live your life on what ifs, take a risk to be happy,"

 

Jane types a message on her phone.

 

"What was that?"

"I'm a chicken, Ok," replies Jane 

"You do realise, you will have to talk to her when she's here,"

"Yea by then I would have figured out what I'm going to say,"

"You might want to start with, Maura, I'm in love with you," replies Tommy 

"Thanks Tommy," replies Jane sarcastically.

 

Jane looks at him.

 

"What?"

"You know I don't think of you as my stupid little brother. I'm really proud of you,"

 

Tommy smiles kissing Jane's cheek.

 

"Thank you."

 

The next evening.

 

"You've been quiet...are you worried about Washington?"

 

Jane shakes her head.

 

"Is it your mom, I told you she's welcome to stay in the guest house as long as she likes."

"Thank you."

 

Maura puts her fork down.

 

"What is it?"

"Nothing." replies Jane

"Jane."

 

Jane puts her fork down.

 

"There is a reason for this...um...there something I need to tell you, but I don't want to lose are friendship."

"That can never happen, you can tell me anything."

 

Maura reaches over taking Jane’s hand across the table.

Jane takes her hand away.

 

"I'm sorry, "

"No, you don't have to be,"

"Jane what's going on?"

"You may not want to be near me when you find out what I've got to say,"

"Jane, you're scaring me now, just tell me,"

 

Jane puts her hands in praying position and interlinks them together.

 

"Ok...ok...,"

"If you're going to tell me we cant be friends anymore, I'm not having it,"

"I have...feelings for you,"

"What does that mean?" Replies Maura 

"Maura, I think, I'm in love with you."

 

Maura doesn't reply for a few seconds.

 

"Please say something,"

 

Maura pushes her chair back and stands.

 

"Maura you haven't finished your food."  
"I'm not really hungry." replies Maura

 

Maura grabs her coat and bag and disappears out the door.  
Jane takes the plates throwing them in the sink, both plates shatter to pieces.

 

3 days later at the airport. Jane, Angela, Frankie and Tommy are sitting in a cafe, while they wait for Jane's plane to take off.

  
"Hey, have you seen Maura, I've been trying to call her she's not answering."  
"No sorry, I thought she would be here already." replies Tommy 

"Don't worry she knows you're leaving today, she'll be here." Tommy reassures her  
"Yea." replies Jane

"Did you call her?"

"She's not answering, I left her a message...truth be told I've been calling her for 3 days," She whispers the last part to Tommy, "

"There's still time, she'll be here."  
"I won't hold my breath." replies Jane  
"Did you two have a fight or something?" asks Frankie  
"Not really, I just told her something and she didn't take it well...I don't think she's..."

 

Everyone turns to see what Jane is looking at.

 

"Oh thank God." says Angela

 

Jane stands walking over to Maura.

  
"Maura, you came."  
"I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye."  
"Can't wait to see the back of me, huh?"  
"I thought they weren't fighting." whispers Frankie

 

Tommy shushes him.

  
"Did you mean to say, I think."  
"What?" replies Jane  
"You said I think, I'm in love with you."  
"Oh for goodness sake Jane." whispers Tommy

"What do you mean?"  
"You said that because you're leaving...because I don't need a relationship that isn't based on 100 percent honesty."  
"Why would I say that just because I'm leaving."  
"Jane." replies Tommy  
"Oh...

 

Jane takes Maura's hand.

 

"I'm so in love with you, 100% in love with you. Every time I look at you I can't stand it, every time I see you I just want to..."

 

Maura pulls Jane close to her and kisses her.

Jane's lips part slightly as Maura's tongue enters Jane.

 

"...kiss you."

"Does that mean you're gonna stay,"

"I..."

"You're going to go, because this is an amazing opportunity for you,"

"What about..."

"We'll make it work. Jane I love you, nothing will tear us apart,"

 

Jane takes Maura's hand.

 

"I love you too,"

 

 

"Will all passengers for flight 20123 traveling to Washington DC please make your way to the gate 6."

 

"I wish we had more time." 

"We have all the time in the world." replies Maura

 

 Jane kisses Maura.

 

"Flight 20123 to Washington, D.C ,gate 6."

 

"I heard you the first time."

"I'm coming to see you as soon as I can get time off work."  
"I'll be counting the days." replies Jane

 

Jane hugs Frankie then Tommy and then Angela. 

She gives Maura one last kiss.

 

"Last call for flight 20123 to Washington, D.C."

  
"Jane go before you miss your plane." Frankie say's  
"Right."  
"I love you." Maura replies  
"I love you too."   
"Call me when you land." say's Maura   
"I'm calling you when I'm on the plane." replies Jane

 

Jane follows the rest of the passengers.

Maura sits beside Angela.

 

"So, about grand babies."

**Author's Note:**

> She could have just changed her flight, but that would have been less...dramatic.


End file.
